Falling Inside the Black
by Uchigawa ni shinda
Summary: Ichigo, after being badly injured, is put in the hospital; once there, emergency organ transplants are performed on him. However, the organs transplanted into him were ghoul organs. Now, Ichigo has to learn to control his 'new' power.
**Author's Note: Hello lovely readers! While watching Tokyo Ghoul, I was inspired to write this crossover. It demanded to be written. My brain is too hyperactive for my own good most of the time. P.S. I'm thinking of making this a multiple crossover fanfic but I'm not entirely sure. I sort of hate how you can only do a crossover with two fandoms on this sight but, eh. I also plan on doing an InuYasha/Tokyo Ghoul crossover.
In this fanfic, Ichigo's 17 and Karin and Yuzu are 16.**

 **Summary: Ichigo, after being badly injured, is put in the hospital; once there, emergency organ transplants are performed on him. However, the organs transplanted into him were ghoul organs. Now, Ichigo has to learn to control his 'new' power.**

 **Rating: M for blood, gore, possible death, and whatever else my twisted mind comes up with.  
Pairings: [Ichigo K., Toka] [Karin K., Toshiro H.] (maybe more)**

 **BLANKET DISCLAIMER: I'll only say this once throughout this entire fanfic: I don't own any anime/manga that is involved in this.**

 **Falling Inside the Black**  
 **Can I Ever Go Back?**  
 **3rd POV, Omniscient**

Ichigo blinks, his vision swimming. _'What the hell is going on? Where am I?'_ He thinks as he sits up. He looks around the room, noticing everything is white. _'This isn't Urahara's for sure. So where the hell am I?'_ He tenses up at the sound of footsteps outside of the room he's in. The door opens and his father along with a doctor and a nurse walks inside.

"Oh, you're awake Mr. Kurosaki," The Doctor comments once he sees Ichigo sitting up.

"Where am I?" Ichigo asks, looking directly at his father.

"You're in Tokyo son." Isshin replies, a warning clear in his gaze. Ichigo scowls.

"My name is Akihiro Kanou. You're lucky to have survived Mr. Kurosaki. You had a gaping hole in your abdomen along with smaller holes that looked as if someone had shoved their hand straight through you covered your body. The most pressing ones were three, the one in your stomach that barely missed severing your spinal cord, a slightly smaller one that was a centimeter to the left of your heart, and one that went through your right rib cage. We had to perform immediate surgery on you." The doctor comments, looking at the clipboard in his hands. "Just what happened Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stays silent, thinking. He sighs and looks up. "I don't really remember much. However, I have the vague recollection of being ambushed. though by who or why, I have no idea." The doctor sighs.

"Okay Mr. Kurosaki. I must inform you, you had to have quite a few organ transplants including your liver and both kidneys. However, you have healed at a faster rate than we expected you to considering the extent of your injuries."

"Ichigo's always healed faster than normal ever since he caught some unknown sickness when he was younger. the doctors didn't think he would pull through and he almost didn't. None of the medications they tried worked. But, after having it for over two years, he got better once he turned eight. Ever since then, he was able to heal much faster. The doctors never did find out what he had caught." Isshin tells the doctor. This information seems to catch his interest.

"Well, you should try getting some rest. You've been unconscious for over two months." The doctor informs Ichigo. "Besides, visitation hours are over now." Isshin visibly pouts before sighing.

"If you say so Doc. Well, I'll see you tomorrow son. I'll be bringing your sisters and your friends as well since they're all extremely worried about you so you better get your rest. Especially with Rukia and Renji coming." Isshin says before he follows the doctor out. Ichigo sighs before laying back.

"Tokyo huh?" Ichigo says to himself. _'Wonder why they didn't take me to Uryu's father's hospital. Then again, knowing Ryuken, he'd refuse because of his hatred for Soul Reapers.'_ Ichigo muses. _'I might as well get some sleep.'_ With that thought, Ichigo rolls over and closes his eyes.

* * *

Ichigo covers his mouth, resisting the urge to vomit at the retched taste of the food in his mouth. He leans over his bed, spitting the food out of his mouth and dry heaving into the small trash can by the bed. Panting, he wipes his mouth with his hand. Grimacing at the putrid taste still lingering in his mouth, he grabs the water off of the tray and downs half of the bottle in order to get rid of the taste. _'Why did I even try it? I never could stomach hospital food. It always made me vomit.'_ Ichigo thinks as he glares at the tray of food before moving it away from him.

Isshin walks into Ichigo's room. He bursts out laughing at the sight of Ichigo glaring death at a tray of food. Ichigo jumps, startled, before swinging around to see his father on the floor with Karin standing over him. "Idiot," She mumbles under her breath before walking over him to Ichigo. "What? You and I both know that if I hadn't done that, he'd still be laughing his ass off at you."

 **'You know, she's got a point King,'** Ichigo's inner hollow comments. Ichigo sighs.

 _'Oh shut up. We'll talk later.'_

 **'Alright King. See ya then.'** With that, his hollow shuts up, content to observe everything. His inner hollow grins, content with the one sitting across from him. **_'So, he's finally talking again after ten years? I wonder what released him?'_ ** Hollow Ichigo thinks, his yellow eyes observing the one sitting across from him.

"Hello? Earth to Ichigo," Karin comments as she waves her hand in front of her big brother's face. Ichigo rapidly blinks, looking confused.

"Eh?" Karin anime sweat drops.

"You're an idiot too."

"Nani?! What was that pipsqueak?" He asks as he givers her a noogie.

"You heard me Ichigo!" Karin says before she elbows him in the gut. Karin sighs before getting up. "What happened Ichi-nii? Who did that to you?" Karin asks, blinking away the tears welling up in her eyes. Ichigo cringes at her tears. _'She's really upset. The last time she was like this was when Yuzu was in bed with chains from Hell in her.'_ Suddenly, Isshin gets up and takes a deep sniff. His eyes widen minutely before he rushes over to Ichigo.

"Son, son how are you feeling? Does your stomach hurt? Are you hungry? Are you okay? Is everything alri—" Isshin's mother hen clucking is cut off by Karin's foot in his face, sending him back a few feet.

"Shut up old man!" Karin screams. Karin clams down before turning to her brother. "Anyway, Ichi-nii, you're being discharged today!"

"Yeah, aren't you excited?" Yuzu chimes in, looking up at her brother. Ichigo blinks owlishly before nodding.

"Um, yeah."

Dr. Kanou comes in, effectively stopping the conversation from continuing. He looks at his clipboard for a while before looking up at his patient. "You're being discharged today, Mr. Kurosaki. Of course, you will need to come here to get check ups periodically. So long as you take it easy, you should be back to your old self in little to no time. But before you go, one last check." Ichigo sighs before sitting up.

* * *

Ichigo stares absently out the window, dully taking in the scenery passing by. Ichigo thinks back to when he went to Hell to save his sister. He frowned, remembering how his last two visits to Hell after the first one went. _'I never did figure out why the Kushanada behaved differently.'_

"Hey Ichigo! We're home!" Yuzu calls out to him as she hops out of the car. Though the ride was only about 45 minutes long since Karakura Town was located right outside of Tokyo, she was glad to be back home in Karakura. "What do you want for dinner Ichigo? I'll make anything you want!"

"How about your curry? I really do love your curry," Ichigo replies. Yuzu pouts.

"I was hoping you'd ask for something more extravagant but okay!"

* * *

Ichigo lays in his bed, staring up at his ceiling as he thinks. Since Rukia is currently staying with Rangiku at Orihime's, he can actually think in peace without the threat of being hit or interrupted in some other way, shape, or form. However, a knock on his door ruins that thought. Scowling, Ichigo sits up and walks to his door. Opening it, he glares at the person who knocked which just so happens to be his father.

"What do you want old man?"

"Such cruel words from my only son!" Isshin cries out before becoming serious. "Ichigo," He sighs. "I think it's time you and I had a talk." Ichigo raises a brow in surprise but lets his father in. Isshin walks over to his son's desk and sits waiting for Ichigo to do the same.

"So, what's so important Dad?" Ichigo asks as he plops down on his bed. Isshin sighs again but otherwise remains silent. He seems to take a few moments to gather his thoughts.

"This is probably going to take a while but I'll do my best to explain everything to you." Ichigo raises his eyebrows in shock at the seriousness in his father's voice. "Well, I suppose I should start by asking you if you know what Ghouls are?"

"I've heard of them in passing on the news but it was always something to do with Tokyo so I didn't really pay any mind to it. Why?"

"Because Ghouls play a large part in what I'm going to say. Anyway, Ghouls are a species that is extremely similar to humans except for a few things. For the most part, Ghouls look like any other human. However, the only way for them to survive is if they eat either the flesh of a human or the flesh of another ghoul. Ghouls cannot eat anything that a human can—with the exception of coffee—because it is bad for their health. In fact, Ghouls find human food repulsive. Ghouls can survive for a month or two without needing to feed again for that period of time after consuming one corpse. Of course, there are ghouls that eat more than they need to for pleasure as well as kill for sport."

"Ghouls are superior to humans in many ways such as physical capabilities and all five senses. Few things can harm a ghoul and they have superior regeneration abilities as well. Ghouls have an organ known as the kakuhou and this is where their kagune comes from. There are many different types of ghouls as well as different types of kagune. However, there are four 'main' types of kagune: Ukaku, Koukaku, Rinkaku, and Bikaku. Each one has its own specific characteristics as well as strengths and weaknesses for the most part. Another identifying feature of ghouls is a Kakugan, an affliction in which the pupils turn red and are surrounded by a black sclera."

"Ghouls are given ratings which are influenced by a number of factors by an organization known as the CCG, or Commission of Counter Ghoul. The CCG's sole purpose is to exterminate ghouls. The ratings are C, B, A, S, SS, and SSS. The CCG is made of people known as Ghoul Investigators and Bureau Investigators, the former nicknamed Doves. The former carry quinques while the latter carry Q bullets both of which can inflict damage on ghouls. The CCG deals in ghoul related crimes. A ghoul's kagune can be made into a variety of weapons such as a quinque or Q bullets."

"Why are you telling me this, old man?" Ichigo asks. A vein in Isshin's forehead begins to pulsate in outrage at Ichigo's question.

"IF YOU SHUT UP AND LISTEN, YOU'D KNOW WHY!" Isshin yells, glaring at his son. Isshin pinches the bridge of his nose as he mutters about impatient children under his breath. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so **rudely** interrupted, the reason I'm telling you all of this is because your mother and I are/were ghouls. Well, in your mother's case, half ghoul. Masaki was known as the One Eyed Dragon, an SS~ rated ghoul. Her Kagune was a Ukaku Kagune. I am a Dual Kagune wielder; my Kagunes are a Koukaku and a Rinkaku. I was given the name the Armored Hydra because of my Kagunes." Ichigo stares at his father, stupefied. He shakes off his shock.

"Wait, if that's true, then how am I not a ghoul?"

"That's because when you were younger, about seven, your mother and I sealed off your Kagunes. This in turn allowed you to lead a normal human life like we wanted you to. We had moved to Karakura Town to escape everything in Tokyo and to start anew. Sure, Karakura Town is actually classified as part of Tokyo but it had little to no ghoul activity at the time. Up until you were seven, you displayed no signs of being a ghoul. However, once you turned seven, your Kagunes went out of control which forced us to seal them, turning you into a human more or less. If we hadn't done that, the CCG most certainly would have came here and killed us all."

"What about Karin and Yuzu? And what's the real reason you're telling me this?"

"So far, neither Karin nor Yuzu show any signs of being a ghoul. The real reason I'm telling you this is because your Kagunes have somehow been unsealed. That means that you're now a ghoul."

"I see. Is...is there anyway for you to seal it away again?" Ichigo asks, hope filling him. Isshin sighs.

"No. You see, when we first succeeded in sealing it away, there was little hope in it actually working, especially since you have three Kagune. That is actually unheard of, at least, it was before you were born. I believe that part of the reason it worked is because you took after your mother with being a One Eye as well as the fact that it had just started." Isshin replies. Ichigo visibly deflates. "Now that your ghoul side is free, you will need to be trained. A few friends of mine and I will train you to control your ghoul."

"If this is a repeat of my training to be a Visored, god help you all." Ichigo mutters darkly. Isshin gulps at the dark aura engulfing his son. "So, when does this 'training' start?"

"Well, I would say about a week or so depending on how fast you recover." Isshin replies. "And what do you mean by 'god help you all'?" Ichigo smirks dangerously.

"Simple. If it's anything like the shit the Visoreds pulled, I solemnly swear that I will personally beat each and every one of you to a bloody pulp." Ichigo snarls, fury making his eyes glow fiercely. He's still pissed off at the Visoreds and stewing over it.

 **Author's Note: Here it is! Well, what do you all think? Sorry it's so short but it's the first chapter anyway! Currently updating at 4:21 in the morning (give or take a few minutes or so) but whatever.**  
 **Word count: 2,632**  
 **~Until next time, read & (hopefully) enjoy and maybe follow/favorite/review/whatever**


End file.
